custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Mangai (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
The Toa Mangai were a Toa Team in the Misplaced Alternate Universe that protected Metru-Nui. They were lead by Toa Lhikan and Toa Naho was it's deputy. History Formation Turaga Dume assembled the Toa Mangai when his life was threatened by Dark Hunters. The Toa Mangai also assembled to fight the Kanohi Dragon. The Team consisted of eleven members Lhikan, Naho, Kotah, Nidhiki, Tuyet, Marn, Kuilio, Juhani, and Matara and Kanae. Tuyet's Betrayal While most of the Toa Mangai were away on missions dark hunters snuck into Metru-nui in search of the nui stone. After Tuyet learned the Dark Hunters were after her Nui-Stone she murdered multiple matoran and blamed it on the Dark Hunters. Nidhiki and Lhikan eventually captured the dark hunters and when the murders continued the two toa confronted their sister. After a battle between the the three toa, lhikan shattering the nui-stone with parts of it imbedding in Tuyet's armour. She was later thrown in prison in the coliseum and teleported to the pit by Botar. Toa-Dark Hunter War After turaga Dume denied The Shadowed One access to create a Dark Hunter base in Metru-Nui launched many attacks to take control of the city. Naho had snuck past enemy lines to gather reinforcements for the war. During This time Nidhiki made a deal with Lariska to lead the Toa into an ambush at the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Learning of Nidhiki's defection and of the ambush, Lhikan gathered a counter ambush of over 300 toa that Naho had gathered. So when Nidhiki lead the Lhikan and the other toa Mangai into the trap. Naho sprung the counter ambush and outnumbered the dark Hunters. Lhikan compromised that the Dark Hunters were able to leave Metru-Nui if they with Nidhiki with them. this ended the Toa- Dark Hunter War. Toa Hagah's Arrival Naho, Kotah, six other Toa Mangai, and the chronicler Kodan were sent on a mission my Makuta Teridax posing as Turaga Dume outside of Metru-Nui. When they arrived outside the city they saw the Toa Hagah fighting the dark hunter known as "Eliminator." The Toa Mangai assisted their fellow toa in the fight. "Eliminator" was able to kill Norik before being overwhelmed and retreated back into the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax, Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Lhikan becoming a turaga, Naho was promoted to the leader of the Toa Mangai as Kotah was promoted to deputy. The newly formed Toa Metru found the Great Kanoka Disks and defeated Morbuzakh. Shortly after Toa Ahkmou disappeared for a week only to reappear as a shadow toa and upload a virus to the vahki and injured the robot's engineer Nuparu. The Avohkii Around the time of Ahkmou's betrayal Takua was approached by Turaga Lhikan and was given the Avohkii. Lhikan told Takua that the Great Spirit destined him to wear it. Takua put on the Kanohi and became Takanuva. Takanuva joined the Toa Metru and filled the void that Ahkmou had left. He along with the other toa Metru were trained by Toa Naho and other Toa Mangai. Toa Rhodie Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. Takanuva congratulated Jaller on becoming a Toa and the new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. Toa Hagah Return A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Toa Mangai joined Toa Orde's party with many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Metru, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui During the battle the Toa Mangai were all separated and Kotah was the only member of the Toa Mangai to return to Metru-Nui after the attack failed. Arriving Back at Metru-Nui Due to Kotah being the only member of his team to return home he joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. The Toa Mangai was at that point officially disbanded. Members * Lhikan (Former Leader) - Transformed into Turaga * Naho (Leader) * Kotah (Deputy) * Nidhiki - Formerly; Rogue * Tuyet - Formerly; Rogue * Rhodie - Transformed into Turaga * Marn * Juhani * Kuilio * Kanae * Motara Appearances * The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet * The Great Escape * Birth of an Assassin Trivia * The story The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet are canon in the Misplaced Universe. * Kanae, the Toa of Plantlife's name was assigned by A Sad Sangheili referring to the Kanae Bay on the island of Mata-Nui. * Marn, the Toa of Earth was a fan name assigned after the Marn Tunnels that were the annexes of the Great Mine in Onu-Wahi. * Motara, the Toa of Stone was a fan name assigned after the Motara Desert of Po-Wahi. Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Toa Teams Category:Toa Mangai